In the production of synthetic threads in a melt-spinning process, it is usual that in a spinning position side by side, a plurality of threads are extruded, cooled, drawn and wound in parallel to bobbins. After extrusion, the threads are led as a sheet of strands and collectively drawn by godets and collectively wound in multiple winding stations on bobbins. In order to be able to simultaneously pull off the plurality of threads by a godet from the spinnerets, it is also usual to guide the threads in a first transition section to a smaller distance from each other. During the extrusion and the cooling stages, the spinnerets are kept spaced with respect to each other so that the threads are guided within a vertical spinning section at a spinning distance near each other. The collective guidance of the threads on the godets requires a smaller distance godets so that the transition section between the spinning apparatus and the drawing apparatus is used for merging the threads. For this purpose, it is necessary to deflect in particular the threads in the outer regions of the sheet of strands. In addition, there thus result different pull-off ratios of the threads during the extrusion of the thread strands at the spinnerets.
Such a method and such an apparatus are known, for example, from EP 0 845 550 A1. In this method and apparatus, after drawing and before winding up, the threads are guided through individually driven delivery apparatuses in order to be able to compensate for the differences in tension arising from the different deflection of individual threads before winding up the threads. It is true that a homogenization of differences in tension caused by multiple deflections in the threads of the sheet of strands can be achieved. However, the different thread guiding paths occurring already before and during the drawing remain here ignored and directly affect the individual threads during the drawing of the threads.
Such disadvantages in the production of multiple synthetic threads parallel side by side can be entirely avoided only if every single thread is separately and independently pulled off, drawn and wound to bobbins. Such a method and such an apparatus are known, for example, from DE 102 36 826 A1. In this method and apparatus, a separate drawing apparatus is provided for each thread, which interacts with a winding apparatus. This permits substantially straight thread runs between the spinning apparatus and the drawing apparatus. However, such methods and apparatuses require much more space, because all devices for pulling-off, drawing, treatment and winding of threads must be present in multiple numbers. To this extent, these methods and apparatuses are preferably used for the production of composite fibers, in which each of the generated partial threads must have the same properties.
New developments, such as for example those known from DE 10 2009 021 131 A1, are based on an arrangement in which the drawing device is arranged laterally adjacent to the spinning device, wherein between the spinneret and the drawing device deflecting rollers are arranged for each thread. This allows larger deflections in the transition region between the drawing device and the spinning device to be avoided. However, the free thread route between the drawing device and the spinnerets is formed differently in length for each thread. In that regard, differences can also be expected in this method.